Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro : The Ultimate Mystery
by tiki0112number2
Summary: Yako is 19, Neuro returns, and sicks is dead, but a new evil had risen, one that might be Neuro's Ultimate Mystery, but....I dont own MTNN or the chars.
1. Chapter 1

Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro: The Ultimate Mystery

I do not own Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro

CH 1"Plane back home"

The plane landed in Japan, all passengers started getting off of the Plane, glad to be in Japan, Yako than came out of the entrance and stretched her arms up with a sigh of relief.

"I'm so glad we're back! I started missing Japan" she said, letting her arms down, holding onto her luggage.

"hmph, you're only glad because you want to fill that piggish stomach of yours, woodlouse"

Yako sighed, and turned her head at the person who offended her, but not surprised, she saw Neuro, making his usual blank face at her.

"Yeah, that may be true Neuro, but, you should really be careful to not reveal yourself, you were at the side of the plane! You almost made me jump out of my seat!" she said.

Neuro who had a blue suitcase in his hand, threw it at Yako, hitting her right in the forehead and making her fall back with his and her luggage on her.

"Well, that's your fault for falling asleep, Slave, you completely ignored my existence, consider "That" your punishment…" he said, crossing his arms and walking towards the exit of the Airport, Yako then sat up rubbing her now red forehead, and picked herself up, carrying her heavy luggage and Neuro's, and started walking after him. A black and red jeep than pulled up in front of them, the Driver's window then rolled down.

"Hey! You monsters!" it was Godai, grinning.

"Hello Godai-san! Is this a new car?!" Yako said running up to it and looking at it.

"You bet it is! This is a car I actually bought with my own money! By all the times I work my ass off, I saved it and got this!"

"Its very nice Godai-san!" Yako smiled, Neuro then opened the door and went to the back seat of the car, Yako then put the luggage at the trunk and sat at the passenger side of where Godai sat. Godai then drove off.

"This car runs great Huh?! I got a 10 years warrantee on it! So, don't spill anything in here all right?!" Godai said.

"Yeah, of course Godai-sa-!"

They both then flinch hear a long, ripping sound coming from the back, and then stopping at a point, Yako slowly turned her head to the back of the car and saw Neuro doing his blank stare, she saw that he had brought out his claws and teared up the seat in front of him, only to continue with the others, he then turned to Yako, who slowly turned back to the front of the car, and saw that Godai-san was sniffling to himself, ready to burst into tears any minute, but holding it back, not wanting to cry in front of a monster like Neuro. After the long painful trip to the office, the car finally stopped, and Neuro stepped out of the Car and so did Yako.

"Godai-san…I'm really sorry…" she said, closing the door, Godai then hit his head on the stirring wheel, while in the back, was ripped to shreds, and destroyed completely.

Yako then closed the office door behind her, and set her and Neuro's things down, she had moved into the office after she moved out of her mother's home and when she was done with high school, it was Neuro's request to move into the office, so he does'ant have to call her all the time, when he smells a mystery.

Neuro than sat down on his chair, and set his feet up onto Troy.

"Slave, go find me some more mysterys, I am still hungery, the mystery in south America was not filling, now I will now rest, if you do not find me enough mysterys, I will tear your arms and legs apart and feed it to my toys and use your Torso had my stool!" and with that he closed his eyes and fell asleep, while Yako quickly started flipping newspaper.


	2. Chapter 2

CH 2 "A snapshot taken and some trouble"

Neuro woke up after his nap, and Yako showed him in a Newspaper Articule, That couples did suicide, there is no evidence why, but the couples are very famous and use to go everywhere with eachother, but they were usually, business partners, or friends of a movie studio, that suddenly became couples! All thanks to a Man called.

"Eugene Yoshino….." said Neuro, reading the Articule "It seems he took some snapshots of these Humans, being side by side, but….oho…Yako, look at this photo, of the man and woman, what do you see?" as he threw the open Newspaper at her face, Yako then brought it down and looked at it, Yako saw a business man and woman, who appeared to be working together for some time, she then sees that the Man is holding the woman's side, pulling her close, Yako thought that it was romantic, but when she looked closer, she saw that the man and the woman's face seem to be surprised.  
"Ah! Neuro, in the photo it seems to be raining, and the woman's heel seems very high, she must have slipped on a puddle or tripped, landing next to the man next to her, and the man most happen to catch her"

Neuro then looked at Yako and gave a fitting smile.

"Very good, Yako, you evolving had cut out for you……"

Yako smiled too, she was really getting good at detecting these kind of things.

"But Neuro…..I still don't understand, how could these people do suicide to themselves, it says they have been working for years…they must have become friends"

"That is where you wrong, Yako…" Neuro then stood up and walked in front of Troy and faced Yako. "These Humans…..I do not think they did suicide…."

"You mean! Do you think they were Murdered!" Neuro then quickly grabbed Yako's Head and squeezed it roughly.

"Hmph! Still that idiot brain of yours still needs to be fixed, right?" as he squeezed it harder, but not really harm her.

"Owowowowowow! Yes Neuro! Now Let go!"

Suddenly the news came on and a woman started talking, they both turned and listened.

"Another couple had been found, just a few hours ago, in a apartment, in the downtown area, Authorities say that they had locked themselves in the room, closed the windows and curtains and hanged themselves, by using lamp cords, this had been the Third suicide this week by famous couples"

Neuro eyes then glowed bright green and let go of Yako and licks his lips and smiled widely showing his rows of sharp teeth.

"Come Yako……I smell a Mystery, we must have a look on those bodies"

Neuro and Yako arrived quickly to downtown, they both then entered the apartment room, they were some police men, taking photos of the crime.

"What?! You guys again!?" they both turned to the voice only to find ,Shun Ishigaki, the police officer who loves reading Manga and making models, scolding them.

"I thought you guys were still out of Japan!"

"Well…..um…"started Yako, suddenly Neuro grabbed Yako's head and made a 180 degree turn on her head.

"Sensei! Quickly solved the case, she was absolutely amazing! She wanted to stay there, but I missed Japan so much, Sensei pity me and then we realize these suicides, and Sensei wanted to solve this one too! Right Sensei?!"

"ugh…..y-yeah…." As Yako tried to fix her neck.

"hmmmm…fine, whatever, we could use your guy's help, my partner been slacking off lately" as he wispered to Neuro and Yako pointing at the right side of the direction.

"What?! Sempai! I been working!" she yelled, it was the police woman, Todoroki Shizuka, the last time she saw these two, they were constantly fighting with each other of Sasazuka Eishi attention, but now she is partners with Shun.

"Don't make excuses! I saw you not doing sqat! I expect you to do your work! Now Go!"

"Yes, Sempai!" she said, quickly and started taking photos, he then shook his head.

"Seriously, you expect more from her, right you guys?" as he turned around to face them, they were gone, and off to examine the two bodies, completely ignoring him.

"What do you think happen, Neuro?" asked Yako.

"hmm……." He then moved to an officer, who had the two people's possessions. "May I see those, please! Sensei wants me to have a look!"

"oh yeah, sure….here…" as the officer passed it to them, Neuro looked and saw he was holding a wallet, a necklace, and two rings, he then opened the necklace to find a photo of the two victims, smiling and holding each other, he then looked at the two rings, and at the victims, he saw that there on each of their ring fingers, were reddened, maybe forced out mostly, he also saw that the feet's, they were rope marks on their ankles, and both of there shoes were off and on the floor, and plus, no chair.

Neuro's eyes then glowed.

"The mystery is on the tip of my tongue…."

"All right everyone, lets pack it up! We finish this, lets continue off tomorrow!" yelled Shun, everyone then packed all of their things and left the room, Neuro and Yako were forced out of the room, and was now walking back to the office.

"Neuro, have you figure it out yet?" asked Yako

"Yes Yako, but it's just an hypnosis….the two were actually a couple the two victems, but why they were killed…that was for the killer to tell us, it seems he gets a kick of taking photos of famos people, the two victems, owned a movie studio and made very popular movies there, now let see if he might want to take a shot of the Famous Piggish Dectetive…."

"…..Neuro…what are you planning?"

Neuro then did his blank stare.

"Absoulutly nothing…..nothing at all"

"hmm…..yeah right…what is it?"

His eyes then moved to an ally and a shadowy figure, moved close to the wall.

"It seems, the photographer has come out…." He said, Yako looked at him.

"What did you say, Neuro!?"

Neuro quickly grabbed Yako by her arm and brought her close to him, as he wrapped his arms on her waist forcefully, and moved his head beside her ear, while Yako struggle to get out of his grip.

"N-neuro! What are you doing?!" as Yako blushed, by the closeness.

"Just play along Yako, it seems our culprit, is near…"

Yako blushed bright red, as Neuro's hot breath touched her ear, but stood still, as the figure took some intersting photos, that will make Yako go through Hell.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3 "A Storybook Murder and Fake Love?"

After the mortifying experience, last night, with Neuro surprisenly hugging her while they were walking back to the office, Neuro told her that the "culprit" was sneaking around following them for some time. Yako found it creepy, that they had a Stalker on their hands, and most likely the Killer! They were both in the office, and Yako eating comfort food, and hoping that no one take it that she and Neuro are dating, that is the last thing Yako wants right now. But the hug was kind-of nice, but No! it's Neuro! Suddenly Godai came bursting through the door, waving a newspaper around.

"What the fuck is this?! You two are Dating or something?!" he yelled, disgusted and wanting to puke right now.

Yako then hid her face in her hands.

"I can't belive this!" she said, Godai will surly make a scene.

"Hell yeah I belive it! When I picked this up, while I was eating my breakfast! And saw the photo of you and him Hugging! I threw up! Right there!"

"No need to be so disgusted, Slave number 2, that was merly a hug, nothing of what me and Yako do in bed" he said calmly.

"Neuro!!" Yako yelled, red-faced.

"You went to Bed with this Monster?!" as Godai pointed at Neuro. "I think I'm going to be sick…." As he covered his mouth with his hand and made a gagging noise.

"No Godai-san! He's lying! We're doing an Investigation!"

"So you haven't done "it" yet?"

"No! Never! We're not even together!"

"What Yako? You mean you did'it like me "romantically" hugging you?" said Neuro, doing his sweet voice.

Yako yelled out a frustrated yell and hid her face in her hands and knees.

"You enjoy this do you?"

"Anyway Detective! Do you know you guys are in the News too!?" as Godai turned on the TV.

"What?!" as Yako's head shots up.

Everyone then sees the same woman in the news and beside her in a little screen the photo of Her and Neuro hugging.

"Yes, people of Japan, it's true! Yako Katsuragi and Neuro Nougami, her assistant and "Boyfriend", Yes, you hear me right Boyfriend! If you see in this Photo, they are embracing eachother! Let's see what other people are saying about this!

The Screen then shows Yako's friend Kaene (sorry if the name is wrong).

"oh yeah, I knew it, I knew that they we're dating, but it was just a guess, but when I see the photo, I know it's true! I mean they go everywhere with eachother, Yako told me she pretty much moved into the Guy's house! By the way, Yako, Nice pick!" as Kaene gives her a thumbs up.

The Screen then shows to another person, and this one is the one that gave them Troy, Ikeya.

"Oh those two, I never thought those two would be together, but Hey, when I see "This", Now I know, the guy was kind enough to give me some handcuffs, see?" as he lift them up. "Now, it works great!"

"Hey! Somebody! Let me out of here!" someone yelled, guess who that will be(I forgot who it is, but she had Panda like eyes)"He's using me as a Table!"

"What was that?" asked the reporter.

"Um, nothing! Just a customer! I must go back now, bye!"

"And there you have it!" said the woman again, going back to the news station "Those two are defiantly Dating!"

"oho….." started Neuro. "Turns out that we are now the popular couple….."

"ugh…." Said Yako. How could things get worse for her?

After Godai left, before saying some rants, Neuro and Yako was now alone, Yako decided to calm herself down by reading the newspaper and looked to see the photographer. It was a man in his twenties, black hair, brown eyes, and wearing dark clothes and holding a camera, Eugene Yoshino.

"So this is the guy…..I wonder if he is the Murde-!"

Suddenly the lights go off, Neuro then opens one eye and looked around, as Yako tried to see what made them turn off.

"It seems….a Intruder came into our office" said Neuro.

"what?!" said Yako, suddenly curtains fell from the outside, covering the windows, making the room pitch black.

"Neuro!" Yako yelled. Suddenly someone grabbed her from behind and tied something around her neck, it seems to be some kind of Fabric, Yako was now gasping for air, grabbing onto her throat, she was quickly trying to hit the man behind her, but the man was not letting go.

"_Neuro……Neuro….."_

Neuro eyes widened, as his eyes glowed.

"Yako!.....777 Demon tools: Evil Sight!"

His eyes then Mixed into the color yellow and green, his eyes then sees the figure, choking Yako what seems to be a small scarf, How dare this Human tried to harm his Slave?!, he then growled and took action, he ran to the man with such speed and backhand slapped him, off of Yako, Neuro quickly grabbed Yako as she fell forward unconscious, but still breathing. The man then groaned, Neuro then set Yako down gently on the couch, and quickly went towards the man.

"W-what are you?!" he screamed.

"You tried to kill my slave, now you have harmed her and now I'm going to do the same thing to you!" Suddenly they were engulfed by a red fog, Neuro then saw the Man's face, and it was the photographer, Eugene Yoshino, cringing in fear. Neuro then turned into his Demon Form.

"777 Demon tools: Evil chocker" suddenly a snake like rope, crawled around Eugene Yoshino throat, and quickly tied itself around his neck, making him choke.

"This tool will make you feel you're being choked to death, it won't kill you, but it's very hurtful"

The Man then starts tearing up, trying to tear off the rope.

"Itdamakimasu!" Neuro then quickly chopped down on Eugene's Head, taking the Mystery off of him, and eating it.

"Goshimo-sama" as he turned back to normal, leaving an unconscious Eugene.

Godai then came bursting through the door.

'What the fuck happen?! I heard some-!" he then see the scene and Yako unconscious.

"What happen to her?!"

"It does'ant matter, Slave number-!"

"Of course it matters, you Bastard! Maybe you don't care, but-!"

Neuro then punched Godai across the face, Godai then looked at him.

"Don't you dare say I don't care!" he growled. "Now get the police….I want this man deposed of…"

Godai then took out his cell, and called the cops and they quickly arrested the Murder Eugene Yoshino, Neuro then looked at Yako sleeping form, he then saw red marks of the choking on her neck, he then lend out his hand and ran his fingers on it, making Yako winced in her sleep.

"Hey….monster…."

Neuro turned to see Godai.

"Is she..you know…all right?"

"She will be fine…..she'll wake up soon.."

"All right, that's good….I better get going…" as Godai started walking to the door

"Slave number 2…" Neuro called to him.

"Yeah…." As he stopped not looking back.

"She'll will be hungry when she wakes up, go and get her as much food as possible…"

"Yeah, okay…." Godai then closed the door behind him, as Neuro stroked his hand on Yako's cheek, he quickly then grabs a blanket and put it over her, and was suddenly on the ceiling laying down watching her, he then closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Next Chapter- "Say whaaaaaaat?!"


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4 "Say Whaaaaaaat?"

Yako slowly woke up, she was on the couch, and she slowly brought herself up, she touched her forehead.

"_W….what happened?....the room went dark and….and someone grabbed me around my…"_ Yako slowly went to touch her neck, she pressed her hand against it, she then wince in pain. There was a purple bruise all around her neck, like a collar. She then looked around the room, and saw a note on the table, she then picked it up and started reading it.

"I gone out, Godai will bring you some food, I won't be long- Neuro….." Yako then set the paper down. "_Neuro….."_

Suddenly the door burst open and Godai came running in, with stacks of bentos, chips, and treats for Yako.

"I'm here! I got here in time, Monster!" he yelled, trying to hold up the many stacks of food.

"Godai-san?!" said Yako.

"Wha-?! Oh Yako, your awake….guess that fucking monster was right..here…" He then sets the stack of food in front of her. Yako looked at the food.

"The bastard said that you might get hungry after what happened……"

"oh……yeah…." Yako said sadly, this was the first time that someone got into the office, without her or Neuro knowing, the killer got her off guard, she really thought that he might do real harm to her. She then touched her neck again; Godai looked at the bruised around her neck.

"Are you all right?....that sick bastard..he left a nasty bruise on you…." Godai said. Yako slowly nodded.

"Yeah…..thank you for the food, Godai-san…but I'm not hungry right now…"

That got Godai really worried, the kid not hungry?! That is not possible, he then sat besides Yako.

"Look! I know that guy must have scared you, but the little fucker is gone, he won't hurt you anymore….."

"…I know…..I can't Neuro see me like this, he might get disappointed in me, I better put up a face…" she said. Godai looked at her and hugged her gently, Yako looked at him.

"Godai-san?!....."

Godai's ears were getting red.

"Sorry….but, things like this happens….you change a whole lot, Yako…you're a woman now, and they're guys out there that might hurt ya..Or worse….this…the monster was here to save you…but, just be careful next time; I guess you can say, I'm worried about you….."

"….Godai-san…" Yako smiled, Godai quickly let go of her, and straighten up.

"Don't think of me as a nice guy!...I'm just saying!....I got to go!" he said as he got up he then quickly went to the door.

"Bye!" he then slammed the door; Yako heard him running, then the sounds of someone falling down the stair.

"Damn it!" she heard Godai yelled, and then nothing. Yako smiled and look at the food in front of her, Godai is right, she should'ent let this little thing effect her, there's worse things than this, She then grabbed a Bento and started eating.

Meanwhile, Neuro saw the whole thing, Godai bursting in, talking to Yako, hugging her, he watch this all from the window , he was standing on the side of the building, he then growled in anger when he saw the hug. How dare that slave touch her so willingly?! He would make more of Godai's life more miserable in the next few weeks! After Yako had finish all of her food and her stomach satisfied, sleep over took her again and she fell asleep, Neuro then was inside of the office, watching her sleep, he saw the mark that the attacker gave to Yako, that made him growl in anger again, he then strokes Yako's hair behind of her ear, and bend over to the bruise, he wanted it to disappear, Yako is his! And only his! He could do what he seems fit to her and only him! He then grew more closer to Yako's neck and placed butterfly kisses on her, so that his mark could appear and the other to disappear. From now on Yako is his, his slave, his toy! And only his. Neuro then made the bruise that Yako had on her neck to disappear and replace it with a small circular bruise, which Yako will only expect that it was just her bruise neck healing by its self . Neuro brought himself up and sat behind Troy, and closed his eyes.

But, during what Neuro had done, in Hell, was Havoc. Many Demons rushed inside a black castle and went in a large ballroom, but not to dance, it was a discussion.

"What's going on?!" asked one Demon

"Don't know, Lucifer-sama called every Demon possible to come in here…." Answered another.

One Demon, walked up onto a stairway at the top, was a large throne, a man with a black cape then walked in, he also had a golden crown on his head, with many jewels, he then sat down on his throne, the Demon that looked more like an elf, but tall, stood in front.

"All bow for the great king! Lucifer!" he yelled. The Demons then quieted down and all went to their knees and bowed, The man with the Black cape was indeed Lucifer, he then moves his arm up signaling them to stand, they all obeyed. Lucifer had two black upside-down stars under his right eyes, he also had long black hair and golden eyes, he then looked at all the Demons sternly and began to spoke.

"A law of the Demon world had been broken!"

The room then began to whisper and talk loudly.

"Silence!" he yelled, The room then began to quiet down.

"Also a The Brain eater Neuro! Had found a mate!" The Demons then began to cheer, some happy, and other female Demons jelous of the one that the great Neuro had choose over them.

"But he is the one that broken the law!" Lucifer yelled, everyone in the room turned silent.

"The Law that Brain-Eater Neuro had broke…was having a Human! As a Mate!"

The Demons then began to roar and talk angrily, some confused of what Neuro had done.

"I sense this happen…when Neuro had returned to Hell, some three moons ago(Three years) A stench of a Human girl, grow out of him!....but now he returned to the upper world! I do not allow this to happen, thus! I demand that any Demon here, who knows the Identity of the Human girl! Step foreward!"

The Demons looked at each other and wonder who would know and waited, suddenly a Demon walked up the stairs in front of Lucifer, it was wearing a hooded cloak, and it had wooden clogs, pants, and a deformed face and blond hair.

"Zera(Appeared in ch 200)…..do you know anything about this?" asked Lucifer, leaning on his hand and smirking.

"Yes I do, Lucifer-sama…..the Demon Neuro's mate…is called Yako Katsaragi…"

"And how are you so sure, Zera?"

"When I helped Neuro-sama to return to Hell because of his condition, he and the human girl, talked about nothing important, then the girl got trapped in one of Neuro-sama's traps, she must have fallen asleep, when I went to tell Neuro-sama that the portal I made was ready, I saw his standing up, looking down at the girl, he then bends himself over and…Kisses her!"

The room started roaring again.

"I quickly went down to the room that Neuro-sama gave me and waited, I thought nothing of it at the time but now..ghegheghe…."

"Very good Zera….Fellow Demons!" Lucifer yelled. "Go to the upper world, find Neuro! Kill his Mate, called Yako katsuraki! And bring Neuro down from where he belongs! Any Demon that is willing to bring Neuro go up now!"

Then seven figures flew up with amazing speed, and went through a portal above the room, and then now flew over a place, called Japan, and headed their way to where Neuro and Yako were.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5 " Jelousy is Green as Envy"

Yako woke up gasping for air as Neuro violently pulled her up squeezing her neck.

"Wake up, wood louse! You slept long enough!"

"N-Neuro!" Yako wined as he let go of her. She touched her neck."You could'ent just wake me up like a normal person"

"Me? Normal?...No,no,no How absurd Slave, your tiny brain matter in your head is getting more like a atom"He says.

Neuro stood up walking towards Troy, he quickly throws a stack of posters over Yako's head making her have a face-plant on the floor.

"Now you and Slave number 2 go hang these up...I need to find me a good mystery"

Yako frowned picking up the paper. She should'ent expect something diffrent from Neuro even though he saved her, yet again, and here she thought he had grown a heart but his is a black hole of sadism. She sighed turning to the door.

"Right..." she says, Godai suddenly opened the door seeing Yako instantly, and Yako seeing him holding a bouquete of red roses and five stacks of Bentos. He blushes lightly.

"O-oh...oh shit..." He muttered. "I thought you were still asleep..."

"ummm...N-no I woke up..." Yako felt herself blush "Umm...are those for me?.."

"Uh...yeah..I thought I might get you a get-well gift, ya know?...Here" He gave her the flowers and Bentos as he carried the fliers. Yako smiles.

"Arigato Godai-san!" She said.

Neuro put on a angry scowl, growling lowly at Godai.

'

_"How dare that insolant Slave bring such filthy shit into the office! And promply gives them to 'HIS' Slave!"_

_Neuro_ quickly grab Godai by the coller, throwing him into the Hall and grabbing Yako by the head throwing her outside as well. They both slowly got up as Neuro slammed the door.

"What the fuck was his damn problem?" Yelled Godai.

Yako shrugged.

"Who knows?...lets hurry and put these up before he uses one of his tools on us..."

Godai shivered in fear.

"Y-your right..." He says as they both stood up.

Neuro watched as Godai and Yako walked out of the building, smiling and laughing at eachother. Neuro growled again. Akane swished back and forth feeling the Dark aura that Neuro is giving out. As He thinks of touturest ways to do to Godai for the next month or Year! He turned away from the window sitting down on his chair tapping his gloved finger on Troy impaciently. He has to think of a way to have Godai out of the picture.

Kill him maybe?...

No, torture THEN kill him...

No, Torture, him crying like the maggot he is, THEN kill him...

No, he is not thinking large enough.

Torture, him crying, him to beg at his feet, more Torture THEN kill him...Yes! Perfect!.

Neuro blinked. Why is he thinking this way?...He is feeling a emotion that he never had felt before. What is it?...Surly, The great Nougami Neuro must know, How he is thinking murdous thoughts

towards Godai as he "Flirts" with HIS Yako!...

Jelousy maybe?...

no Impossible...but, Yako is HIS property, His Slave! He would not share! Never.

Yako and Godai were finished putting up Fliers, they see that the sun was going down. They both sighed.

"Damn...I am beat" Godai says.

"You can say that again my feet are aching" Yako says.

"To tell you the truth I ain't going back to that Demon..." Godai said "At least not yet..."

"You want to grab something to eat?" Yako grinned.

"Oh no! So I can pay for the stacks of plates that you will eat?...I don't think so.."

Yako frowned.

"It was worth a shot though..."

"Hey, the Company Im in got a set of these old movies...do you...want to come and watch with me?.." He asks shly and he scratches at his head.

"R-really...Umm...I would love too.." Yako smiling slightly.

"Uh Great!..L-lets head over there..."

"O-okay..."

Yako followed him to the company building, going up to a private Movie screening room, it was a large room with soft red seats and a large screen.

"Oh wow!" Yako says.

"Yeah its pretty cool, so lets watch a movie..." Godai smirks.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6 "Your in Hell now….RUN!"

Godai and Yako were having the time of their lives, laughing and throwing popcorn in the air and at each other, watching a comedy movie. There was a mountain of popcorn buckets next to Yako. Godai wonder if she'll ever be satisfied with her intense hunger. The movie ended in black and Godai turn on the light in the theater. Yako stood up stretching her arms.

"Thanks for inviting to the movie, Godai…."

"Heh, no problem Kid…." Godai smirked going up to her. Yako frowned at him.

"Still calling me Kid, huh?...I am not" She mumbled, crossing her arms.

"Your just 25…..I'm almost twenty"

"Yeah…" he shrugged. "But, still a brat…." As he flicks her nose.

"H-hey!" As Yako hands shoots up, she quickly giggles. "You're acting more like Neuro"

"What?" He snorts. "That damn monster-Ch' yeah right, the only way I be that monster, if I let my hair grow dye my bangs black, wear a suit and gloves, and put in green contacts" He laughed.

Yako and Godai started to laugh loudly by the joke that Godai could look like a Neuro twin. As they laugh one of Neuro's demonic eyes was watching them the whole time. He growls angrily at them at the office, slamming his fists on Troy almost breaking it in half as Akane-chan waving side to side by the loud sound in distress.

"Quiet, Akane-chan!" He growled. Making the piece of hair hid behind the wall paper.

"I am not over reacting!" He says pacing back and forth. "What an upsurd thing! Ch' stupid emotions…." He says touching his chest over his heart.

He takes out his cell phone and quickly writes to Yako a message.

Yako stops laughing reaching her pocket opening her ringing phone, reading the text.

'Come to the Office, Now…if your late, I'll make sure you will never eat or at least swallow anything for two years'

Yako's sweat drop quickly closing her phone putting it away, Godai looked at her distressed face.

"Let me guess….the Monster?" He said.

"Yes, I have to go!" She say quickly sprinting, waving goodbye at Godai. "Bye Godai-san!'

Yako quickly sprinted as fast as she could towards the office. _Damn these Heels!_

She quickly runs up the stairs nearly tripping over herself but, she couldn't afford to fall. If she late for one second she can't eat! For TWO years! She can't afford that to happen. _Damn that sadistic Bastard of a Demon!_

She quickly opens the door going inside.

"I'm here! And I'm not la-!"

Suddenly she was shoved harshly against the wall, Neuro's claws piercing her shoulders; she winces looking at Neuro whose eyes were glowing but in a really evil looking glare. Yako automatically felt fear run through her. Neuro's face was close up to her, their nose all most touching. Her feet weren't even touching the ground as she was suspended by him. She struggled against him.

"Neuro!" She yells "What the He-!Hmph!"

She was quickly silences as Neuro's lips slammed against her. Her eyes widened.

"_What-the HEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLL!"_


End file.
